


镜像/Mirroring

by tsuki0128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki0128/pseuds/tsuki0128
Summary: 十六岁的哈利一觉醒来发现二十年后的德拉科躺在自己的床上，手还放在某个不可描述的部位，而正从窗外翻进来的正是十六岁的德拉科。





	镜像/Mirroring

**Author's Note:**

> 双龙（？）一哈  
又名：我绿我自己/我凶起来自己都骂/我技术不行、持久度不行、还会哭唧唧但是哈利喜欢我/马上风什么的不存在的
> 
> 我除了OOC什么都没有

01  
哈利是从清晨的燥热中醒来的，毛茸茸的太阳从他裤裆里升起来。在他这个年龄阶段的青少年——十六岁，身体机能健康甚至可以说亢进，总会在某些舒适的早晨产生正当的、合理的的生理反应。虽然他有一个身体素质同样优秀的模范男友，可直到昨天，他们交往的第三个月，他们对于彼此身体的探索还停留在一方闭着眼睛鲁莽地用嘴唇去贴上另一方的嘴唇。

他接吻的时候金色的睫毛还会颤抖。哈利想起昨晚德拉科将他送到格莱芬多塔楼下时的场景，他们藏进了古老而又沉重的塔桥投下的锯齿状的斑驳阴影里，德拉科将他抵在了墙上，用自己的宽大的袍子挡住了想要窥视的月光却还是被悄悄地渗进了一丝，胆怯的月光只敢偷偷照亮了哈利被德拉科摩挲的双唇。

“我真想吻你。”显然抛出这个话题的人并没有想要得到回答而是直接付诸行动。幽暗的角落里传来几声少年的惊呼声。那根本不能算是一个吻，德拉科的牙齿直接撞上了他的下唇，疼得哈利手足无措地捏住对方衣服的一角。

德拉科也没比哈利好到哪里去，虽然他的动作凶猛而又迅速，但他忘记捂住哈利的眼睛。没人教过哈利接吻的时候应该闭上眼睛，书本上没写，罗恩不会和他分享，教授们也不会教导他这个（失忆前的吉德罗·洛哈特也许会），这让他有机会看到德拉科紧闭的双眼，像蝴蝶羽翼一样颤动的金色睫毛还有从额发滴落的汗珠。

然后。

就没有然后了。

哈利不得不称赞德拉科一脸餍足放开紧握住自己肩膀的手的样子十足十就是一个真正的马尔福——贪婪却又不合时宜地用克制来掩饰摆在明面上的欲求。

“他对我一点也不感兴趣，否则为什么不愿意满足我呢？。”哈利懊恼地将德拉科送的千纸鹤搓成一个纸团丢进壁炉还发烫的黑红余烬中。

晚上，哈利做了一个关于那双金色睫毛和灰色眸子主人的黏黏糊糊的梦，他用尽全力想要把这个把自己压在宿舍床上的人从梦里赶出去，可金发少年的双手从哈利发红的耳垂顺着向下，然后是敏感纤细的脖子，然后继续往下向着衣领深处侵略。

他们的关系不能只停留在接吻这一步，哈利第一次意识到青春就是被难以满足的性幻想支配一切行动。

正因如此，当哈利醒来时他对自己这种生理反应习以为常，甚至还比不上在魔药课上被斯内普教授扣分来得情绪波动大。这不过就是一场青春期的少年们再正常不过的，对即将被弄脏的床单有些歉意的晨间运动。

如果忽略从背后环住他的结实粗壮的手臂和已经伸进他内裤握住顶端渗出黏液的性器的宽大手掌。

或许，这就是网球的对壁练习和男子对打的差别吧。哈利想。

“不好意思，你哪位？”

002  
如果一个自称来自二十年后，和你恋人长得一模一样的男人坐在你的床上，你该怎么办？哈利对于这个问题的回答是：先把他的手从我的内裤里拿出来。

“所以……你是二十年之后的德拉科？”哈利抓着男人的手腕，让摩挲并尝试慢慢顶弄自己后穴的手指一寸寸地远离自己的屁股。

梅林他可真是性感极了。哈利不由得赞叹这个撑着头斜靠在枕头上正把玩着自己手指上的黏液的男人

二十年后的德拉科明显更加比十六岁的他更加健壮，经过刻意锻炼过的赤裸上身，每一块肌肉都恰到好处在白皙的皮肤下连绵起伏，手臂上的肌肉更是壁垒分明，灰色睡裤松松地挂在髋骨上，结实的侧腹肌夹着腹股部两道线条硬朗的V线。

“喜欢吗？”低沉的声音响起，哈利将自己炙热的目光从恰到好处的人鱼线上抽离，德拉科抓住他的手放在了自己腰身上向睡裤更深处蔓延的线条。“我都快忘了你二十年前的样子了，哈利。”德拉科叹了口气，带着老男人独有的感怀伤秋的口吻，可动作却猥狭淫邪极了，带着薄茧的手掌顺着少年细嫩的肩颈向下滑进被扯开的衣领里，用指尖按压浆果色的乳粒让它发烫得更加红润。

“你是怎么来的？”盘随着胸口一阵阵瘙痒而来的是更加让人难耐的快感，哈利不由自主地将自己的胸挺起使德拉科能更好地动作，可少年人的羞耻心让他瞬间就意识到自己的不妥 ，向后挪了一点儿用侧脸和发红的耳垂尖对着恶劣的成年人。“我的意思是，你是怎么从二十年后来到现在的？是时间转换器发生了故障码？”他一本正经地问着，但是满脑子都是如何舔干净顺着那道沟壑滑下的汗液，亲吻成年人结实的腹部，让自己的唾液为其镀上一层水亮的光泽。

“其实我也不知道。”德拉科用手向后反撑着自己，修长的双腿对哈利大敞着，这让经不住撩拨的少年人脸上的温度再一次升高，“我只记得昨晚你，不对，是二十年后的你抓住了一个难缠的通缉犯，高兴得和韦斯莱在酒吧醉成两头巨怪，然后我把那个你捉回家……”德拉科不自觉地挑起眉毛，慢慢倾身覆了上去，“我没有说话，那个你好像认为我生气了，事实上我的确生气了，你为了哄我就做了一些让我愉快的事情，反正我失去意识前，你捧着被酒气熏红的胸往我嘴里送，还骑在我身上说让我射进去。”

“FUCK，那不是我那不是我那不是我。”哈利几乎能肯定对面那个人就是真·二十年后·德拉科了，他上次想把对方嘴缝起来还是在德拉科一天用一瓶发胶的时候。

“让我来猜猜现在是二十年的什么时候。”德拉科说：“我们的关系又发展到哪一步了，我刚才摸你胸口你先是迎合，证明现在的你十分渴望且不排斥亲密接触，但是你马上又后退而且更之前你直接把我的手从你的睡裤里抽了出来……”

“是内裤！”哈利恼羞成怒随手抓起什么东西就向他掷去，德拉科反手拍开迎面而来的长条形枕头继续自己分析得头头是道：“鉴于我来到的是格莱芬多的塔楼而你看起来就像是正在叫卖自己的成熟樱桃。”

牙齿轻触上柔软的耳廓，像含住一颗圆润的珍珠一般嘬弄，二十年来被酒气熏染在此刻又被刻意压低的沙哑声音在哈利颈侧响起。

“我的哈利正等着我帮他破处对吗？”

正中红心。

快要被健硕背影完全笼住的少年慌忙地在男人投下的阴影里挣扎着，可惜力量不对等很快便被强硬地压制下去，一只手被反绑在身后，阳光透过窗帘薄纱似的撒在少年凸起的蝴蝶骨上，舌头轻滑过背脊在中央吮吸出一个湿漉漉的吻痕“你多像一只蝴蝶啊。”温热的嘴唇又再次贴上瑟缩的脖颈，湿热地向下舔吻啃咬留下一长串妖艳的红印。“真想把你的翅膀撕碎。”

“不，不行的。”哈利张惶地用力反过身用脚试图踢开已经完全压在自己身上的男人，双手却被绑在垂下来的金红帷幔上，挣扎的动作没能换来德拉科的同情手腕却被勒出两道淡淡的红痕。德拉科捉住哈利的脚腕，虎口收紧，将少年的柔嫩的脚趾送到唇边轻舔。哈利完全失去思考能力，这太奇怪了，他是自己的恋人，却又不是。

“让我来行吗？不给那个蠢东西机会。”德拉科捧着哈利的脸询问，用指腹搓揉着年轻恋人的脸颊。“我会让你舒服的。”

“哈利！”伴随一声疾呼，窗户被从外面推开，一个矫健的身影一跃而入，足尖轻点，像一匹跨越山谷寻偶的雄鹿一般稳健地落在卧室中央，精准地在罗恩写到一半丢在地上的魔法史论文上印上了一个带着花坛新鲜泥土的鞋印。“哈利，你没看见我写给你的纸条吗？”金发少年焦急地寻找着自己缺课的恋人，一脸偷情成功的表情在看见床上重叠在一起的身影后逐渐凝固，而后慢慢消失。

哈利看着压在身上的人和站在一旁的人一模一样的面孔 ，以及两人逐渐同时眯起的淡灰色眸子，从心里由衷地发出一声：

“FUCK！”

003

“他是我的！”

“他是‘我们’的。”

“可现在他是我一个人的！”

“现在宣告主权还太早吧？”

罗恩曾向哈利抱怨男生寝室的床不够大，让他不能在上面大展身手，哈利对此不置可否，毕竟他也不需要在寝室练习魁地奇。如果一张床上挤了三个人——一个成年男性，两个接近成年的小伙子，就不用去纠结床的大小问题了，毕竟这种极限情况不在学生寝室床体设计范围内。

哈利的手没有被解绑，成熟的那个不肯松开好不容易到手的猎物 ，年轻的那个出于嫉妒不愿意松手，这导致哈利的双手依旧被绑在帷幔上，睡衣半挂在手腕处，上半身被环抱在三十六的德拉科的怀里，双腿则被紧紧扣在十六岁的德拉科臂弯。

“你都没有碰过他，就来向我宣誓主权。”从紧贴着的后背传来闷响，“你满足不了他那就换我来。”三十六岁的老男人明显知道哪儿疼戳哪儿。

“我满足不了他？老家伙你在说些什么？”少年为了证明自己似的，从恋人的脚心一路向上搔弄直至触及大腿根部的嫩肉，在腿根处摩挲两下满意地看见哈利内裤中央鼓起来一块泛着咸湿味道印子“只要我想，我就能。”

格莱芬多男生宿舍，两个斯莱特林战火纷飞，如同两只互吠的野犬在争夺一个包金电线杆。在两人你来我往唇枪舌剑中突然插入了一句平静又细弱的询问。

“那你为什么不呢？”少年德拉科看向目光低垂着的哈利，他手指正搭在自己小腹处，双手紧绞在一起仿佛在做什么重大的决定，“看着我为你神魂颠倒你很开心吗？”终于，他抬起头看向德拉科。

哈利抿着唇向身后的怀抱缩了缩，他感到环抱着自己的手臂又一次收紧，男人的下巴抵在了他的头顶蹭了蹭，将自己的厚实的胸肌别有意图地向前顶去，而对面的少年一脸错愕地看着自己的恋人，不知所措。

“只有我一个人，难以自持吗？”哈利凝视着少年浅灰色的眼睛，“为什么每次只停在接吻？你难道不想碰我吗？”

“不是的，我……”少年德拉科紧张得俯身贴近恋人温热的身体，手掌穿过对方零散的黑发扣住后脑勺逼迫他看向自己，可话到嘴边又绕了个圈咽了回去，像只斗败的公鸡被迫垂着自己高傲的头颅，咬着自己的嘴唇却不敢说更多。

“你直接告诉他不就行了吗？”成年人看不得少年们之间的弯弯绕绕，直接伸出自己手指替他们捅破隔在青春期里的那些难以言说的秘密形成的隔膜，“告诉他，你想操他想得快要疯了。”

“我没有！”少年跪坐着冲着二十年后的自己大声反驳，带着一些心事被戳穿的隐秘快感看向哈利，却发现对方已经开始发白的脸色。“不、不是的，哈利！我想的，我想操……不是，这个词太粗俗了我不想用它来形容我对你的感觉，我……我想和你做爱，我想和你上床，但是不是因为我想操……梅林呐，我在说什么啊。”  
还真是蠢呐，三十六岁的德拉科简直想要捂住哈利的眼睛让他忘记自己手足无措的傻样。“你为什么不告诉小哈利，你每次和他吻别之后回到宿舍都会对着藏在床垫底下他的剪报手淫呢？”成年人轻捏两下哈利已经红得发烫的耳垂，凑上去用嘴戳了戳，“他可是每次都精准地对着剪报上你的脸‘发射’呢，你都不知道那些液体流下来的时候有多么色情，就像现在的你一样。”

乳白色的精液顺着剪报上少年的笑容一路滴落至地面上，滑过弯起的嘴角时德拉科还会把故意用手指在上面肆意涂抹，好像这样做了，那些液体就会真的顺着哈利微张的嘴角灌进去。

“真的吗？”哈利被突如其来的事实撞得头脑发晕，从小腹蒸腾而上的滚滚热浪将他裸露在外的肌肤熏成淡粉色，面面相觑，“是……是真的。”德拉科说。

“那你现在敢吗？”哈利说。

十六岁的德拉科愣了半晌，突然红了脸。

004

海德薇用自己小而尖利的黑喙戳了戳金属的鸟笼，试图引起自己主人的注意——它已经有三天没有被放出去巡飞了，见主人没有过来打开笼子，也没有用面包虫来安抚自己，亲亲自己的羽毛让它能够撒撒娇，海德薇愠怒地从杆子上跳下来凑到了笼子跟前使劲地瞧，却只见到悬在床上的金红色帷幔被放了下来，笼在床上不停地晃动。

“你能不能大胆一点把你脑子里那点黄色废料整理加工变成你的理论技术呀？”成熟男人看着年轻时的自己对着哈利大张开来的双腿呆愣的模样终于忍不住出言讽刺：“你看了那么多色情杂志学到的都和你的子子孙孙被裹在卫生纸里冲进马桶了吗？你要是不会让我来。”明明拥有二十年超绝技术的老巫师只能委屈巴巴地搂着恋人亲亲摸摸充当场外指导，郁结之气早就纠结于胸。

十六岁的德拉科太阳穴青筋暴起，刚准备开口回堵，哈利已经仰起头给心有不甘的老男人送上一个安抚的湿吻，唇舌交缠，喘着粗气说：“别骂他，他只是怕我疼。”

唉——三十六岁的德拉科暗叹了一口气，伸出手穿过哈利的腿弯向上一提抱住紧实的大腿让哈利整个人完完全全倚在自己身上，下半身被打开露出微微抬头的阴茎和阖动的后穴。

“啊，什么东西？”一个细长而又冰凉的棍状物尝试着戳弄后穴上的褶皱，而后马上对准中心的小孔缓慢地插了进去，哈利感到自己的“内部”被撑开，而入侵者还在向着让他害怕的深度前进着，“是我的魔杖，你会喜欢这个的。”德拉科说，“你就拿魔杖干这个？”年轻的德拉科对着魔杖自动进出后穴的这幅场景简直是目瞪口呆，“这个魔咒你得教我。”

“当然，虽然不久之后你也会无师自通。不过现在最重要的是过来让哈利舒服。”老男人朝着少年使了个眼色，少年心领神会，趴到了哈利的腿间用手指戳了戳渗出黏液的冠部，“你好呀，小哈利。”“这个时候你就不要那么讲礼貌……哈啊——”德拉科趴在自己腿间认真地跟自己阴茎问好样子实在是让人羞恼，可偏偏他的双手还在被绑着，大腿也被紧紧抓牢，刚准备教训德拉科，只见一个金色的头颅在自己胯间起伏。德拉科伸出舌尖顺着冠部打着圈向下，像正在舔舐一根烈日下不断融化的冰棒一样，这样几个来回下来哈利的耻毛已经被他自己的体液和德拉科的口水沾湿，吧嗒吧嗒地黏在胯间，德拉科的手扶着哈利大腿内侧张开了口裹住了冠头用力地吮吸一下，没受过这样刺激的小哈利吐出一股前列腺液表示感谢，德拉科也不客气还故意砸吧砸吧嘴用手指蘸了一点往哈利的嘴里送。场外指导老巫师也没闲着，他环住哈利腿弯的双手一直在捏扯哈利的红嫩欲滴的乳尖，看着少年德拉科手指混着黏液在 哈利嘴里抽插，他也忍不住蹭着床将让自己的裤子拉下，硬挺着的阴茎夹在小腹和哈利的背脊之间摩擦。

哈利用肉柱顶部在少年德拉科的唇上暧昧地摩挲着，“我还想要。”激得德拉科一下子就将完全勃起的阴茎整根吞进嘴中，用力地收紧自己的口腔上下裹着以求让哈利露出更多的淫态，哈利忍不住随着裹动的幅度向德拉科喉咙深处戳弄，让自己的阴茎来回磨蹭。德拉科被抵住喉头的软肉，忍不住发出干呕一般的呜咽声，从喉咙深处传来的一阵阵轻颤让哈利爽得腰眼一软，就这样囫囵地交代在了德拉科嘴里。

魔杖随着哈利的高潮被推挤出了甬道，尖端勾连着几缕残液滴在了床单上。少年德拉科含着嘴里一泡精液撑在哈利胸口，一边和老男人抢夺着被玩得红肿发胀的乳头，一边尽情地用舌头和哈利分享着他的味道。

哈利被这两个人联手玩弄得从里到外都湿哒哒的，只能喘着气发出呻吟声。背后的男人可没打算就这样收手，他松开禁锢着哈利的一只手，在他滑腻的腿间摸上一把，沾着精液对着他一张一合的肉穴挤了进去。

先是一根，然后是两根，最后四根一起进入，围着他再熟悉不过的凸起的一点揉压下去，满意地看到饱满的臀部抖动出一阵阵白浪。

他抽出手指，偷摸着将自己阴茎抵上肉穴，还刚往里面挤了几分，就被哈利哭叫着躲开，“不行的，不能是你。”哈利奋力想要离开老男人的怀抱，将头埋在年轻恋人的颈窝里，“是他，他先来的。”

忙了好一阵结果为他人做嫁衣的三十六岁老男人恨不得把对着自己的屁股扇出一阵臀浪，可到底还是舍不得，只能让给幸灾乐祸的年轻人。

“他这是嫌你老呀。”少年乐呵呵地看着面前像只青蛙一样被老男人拉开双腿裸露着私处的哈利，扶着自己的阴茎抵上被玩弄得湿滑粘腻的穴口，一寸寸地将整个穴道挤开。

挤，是个十分具象的动词，从拥挤的穴肉之中缓慢地、耐心地用阴茎破开一条紧实的路径，来回蹭弄。直至饱胀的囊袋拍在了哈利的臀部上，两人一齐松了一口气，老男人在此期间一直抚摸着哈利再次硬挺的阴茎，安慰道：“疼吗？”

哈利闭着眼睛不让他看见自己发红的眼角，仔细地感受自己小腹里的感觉，说：“不疼，就是有点胀，还有点麻。”

鉴于这样的姿势实在是不好发力，看在刚刚破处的小恋人实在是让人心疼的份上，老男人勉为其难解开了缠着哈利手腕上的帷幔，让他头躺在了自己胯间替自己口交，而下半身则被牢牢地钉在了少年的阴茎上不得脱身。

哈利睡衣半搭在臂弯，露出大块粉白色赤裸的肌肤，一边吮着老男人的阴茎，一边自己细细搓弄着红肿的乳粒，下半身被少年猛烈地进出着，双腿敏感地夹住对方地腰难耐地磨了几下，又被撞开，让他几欲尖叫出声的那处被不间断地戳刺研磨，每次哈利觉得不能再被进入了可阴茎却插得更深，又热又硬，直直地戳到他心上。老男人也没闲着，忙着把自己的肉柱往哈利嘴里塞的同时，手摸上了湿滑泥泞的交接处，黑色和金色的毛发都已被快速抽插带出的液体打湿，试探着往已经被塞得满满当当的后穴中插入一根手指，刚插入一个指节就引起哈利大幅度地颤抖，少年德拉科差点没有抓住他挣扎的双腿，哈利摇着已经不是很清醒的脑袋，双手推拒着贴着自己的冒着热气、沾着自己口水的阴茎，求饶道：“不行的，进不去的，不要碰那里，德拉科。”

两个德拉科抬起头对视了一眼，一个立刻发狠似地磨了两下G点，一个手指伸得更深在拥挤湿热的穴道里微微弯起了手指。果然，哈利后穴一阵痉挛吐出一大股粘液，拼命挤压着深得不能再深的阴茎和手指，想要精液浇灌。

少年的阴茎被后穴的淫水泡得舒爽极了，双手用力恋人掐着布满吻痕的胸部，弯下腰去埋在哈利胸前有一下没一下地用舌尖挑逗着被磨破皮的乳头。哈利被他们玩得早就浑身乏力，无力地四肢大张地摊在床上，大腿内侧被睾丸拍打得敏感极了，泛起红红的一片，少年刚开荤是禁不起撩拨的，金发少年劲瘦的臀部不停地发着力，对着身下的人死命捣弄，哈利的尖叫猛地拔高了一个调，肠壁的快感越来越猛烈，他早就被操射了两回，现在阴茎又半硬地耷拉在腿间被身后的男人把玩着。

少年操弄的速度越来越快，他不像满嘴荤话的男人一样逗得哈利别过脸去，只是喘着粗气不声不响地抱着哈利就是几十下深插，在哈利被操弄得只能发出沙哑细弱的呻吟时，一个猛顶，囊袋堵在穴口畅快地结束了他的处男身。

射完精的阴茎又小幅度地捣弄了两三下，没有拔出来而是泡在后穴感受高潮的余韵，哈利被夹着从少年的阴茎上拔了下来，窝在还没有射出来的老男人怀里发着颤，几滴温热的液体从他的上方滴在了他被玩得肿大的乳晕上。哈利挣扎着睁开一只眼，金发少年撑在他上方，淡灰色眸子里不住地往下滴落着眼泪。

“好喜欢你。”德拉科抱住一身情欲痕迹的哈利，“怎么会这么喜欢你。”

哈利叹了口气，抚上德拉科宽厚的背脊，紧扣着已经快要哽咽的恋人，“我也喜欢你。”

005

“好了小伙子，现在是老男人时间了。”三十六岁的德拉科可不满意被毛头小子一直独占恋人，硬生生将哈利从不停抽咽的少年怀中抢走，头靠在手指都在发颤的哈利肩窝蹭了蹭，哈利对不管是哪个德拉科都毫无抵抗能力，顺从地靠在了他的怀里。被做得过火的后穴不需要太多扩张就能轻松地挤入，后背式让阴茎插得更深也更狠，成年男人的肉柱甚至比少年的还要粗上几分，臀瓣被分开让德拉科能进得更深，直至囊袋周围的毛发都能贴在穴口摩擦。

“真恶心。”德拉科感受着泡在满是精液和淫水的后穴，“我从没有这么讨厌过我自己。”

“你完全可以退出来让我进去。”在一旁撸动阴茎的少年反讥。

“嗯——”被进得深了从喉咙深处哽出一句破碎的呻吟，哈利笑着摸着男人的脸，眼神却瞟到另外一边少年身上，“我倒是挺喜欢德拉科的。”

这句话无疑是对兴头上的男人最好的鼓励，男人压着他的腰使哈利的屁股完全翘起就像一个等待被破开的汁水四溢的水蜜桃，插得哈利抽泣着求饶，“慢……慢一点，唔嗯，太痒了。”  
穴口像成熟的石榴被不停地戳弄着，刚才射进去的精液被捣成白沫糊在交接处，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，每当阴茎抽出时，后穴就像牡蛎的软白色小舌一样舔黏着，哈利被撞得猛了向前冲去，又被禁锢在腰间的大手一把拖了回来，来回几个深插下来，穴口不停饥渴张合着。

“宝贝好棒。”男人称赞着被操得熟烂的小穴，满意地听见那里被插得噗嗤作响。

“别忘了我呀。”平复好心情的少年早就被恋人浪叫的淫态吸引得再次欲火焚身，跪在哈利面前，轻轻捏住他的鼻子取下他早已歪斜得沾满精液的眼镜，把自己的重新硬立起来的阴茎送入恋人湿热的口腔。哈利被两人戏弄得迷蒙着泪水，可怜兮兮地伺候起前后两根来。

就这样来回百来下后，哈利是真的没有什么气力陪两人继续玩了，他腿间湿哒哒一片已经射无可射了，少年也在他嘴里发泄了两次，只有精力旺盛的老男人还在抓住哈利的腰，将他白嫩的臀部往自己下身撞，用不断阖动的穴眼套弄着自己阴茎。

“你还没有出来吗？”——已经快要到室友们回宿舍的时间了，他陪这两个不知餍足的斯莱特林玩了整整一个上午，哈利咬着床单随着德拉科的操弄上下晃动，“你下面咬得这么紧，就快出来了。”话是这样说，可是又来回了一百来下，德拉科才抵着哈利射了个痛痛快快。

失去意识前，哈利抱着自己年轻的恋人接了个吻，睡眼朦胧间他问出了从他第一眼见到二十年后的德拉科就想问的一个问题。

“唔——，你能告诉我你为什么戴着戒指吗？”少年的心思细腻，怕就怕二十年后只是不见天日、不可言说的地下情人。

“这个嘛——”老男人眯起眼睛。

“因为我们结婚了。”这是哈利昏睡过去之前听见的最后一句话。

006

“你终于醒了。”三十六岁的德拉科怀里钻进了一个黑色脑袋，“昨天晚上做着做着你就晕了过去，我还以为你马上风了。”

FIN


End file.
